


Smolder

by pickledragon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: (of a sorts), Angst, Character Study, Flash Fic, Gen, Introspection, Self-Esteem Issues, Stan Pines Needs A Hug, Stan Pines-centric, Stanuary 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-04-24 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: How do you let go of the past?You start by setting fire to the ashes.Stanley Pines pulls his knees to his chest and manages to fit his entire self on the copier upstairs.Stanuary 2020, Week 1: Burn
Relationships: Stan Pines & Stan Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Stanuary





	Smolder

How do you let go of the past?  
You start by setting fire to the ashes.

Stanley Pines pulls his knees to his chest and manages to fit his entire self onto the photocopier upstairs. 

He'd first figured out it's abilities through a need to copy his driver's license, his photo coming alive and complaining about the mustache he'd had at the time. 

It certainly made the path forward much more clear. 

Stan resists the urge to blink as the light begins scanning his face. He doesn't know if having his eyes photocopied closed will make his double blind. Then again, you don't really need vision to crash a car. 

The photocopier finishes scanning and prints a larger piece of paper than was originally loaded into the machine. Better safe than half of his gut cut off. 

Stanley peels himself off of the glass and lays the paper down flat as a mirror version of himself climbs off into reality. 

They stare each other in the eye and Stanley blinks first, quick to flick his eyes downward. Wait, do paper doubles even need to blink?

"Oh god, this is never going to not be weird," his paper double says to the air. Stanley jerks his head up. "Nice to see ya too, Stanley."

"N-Nice to see you too. Guess I should find something to call you, so we're not both Stanley." He holds his hand out for a shake and his double concedes. 

"I don't really need a name. Paper, double, whatever is fine. I won't be around for long anyways." His palm scrapes against Stanley's, and he's suddenly very uncomfortable with this entire scenario.

"Look," he says, taking a step back. "We don't have to do this. We can still go with Plan A."

"The one where you jump out of the car as it's hurtling down the hill on fire?" His double rolls his eyes. "Like that turned out great last time. We were laid up for weeks. You need to be in top shape to fix that portal." He crosses his arms, and Stanley can see the bags under his eyes. Does he really look that bad?

"Yeah, I know." Stan squeezes his double's shoulder reassuringly. "I just don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. We know how bad that can be."

His double sighs, and smiles thinly. "We're the same person, Stanley. We both know what needs to be done."

Stanley swallows hard. "Best get it over with then. It's all prepared outside."

They make their way down through the house, and Stanley has to keep himself from flinching when he sees his double out of the corner of his eye. 

Almost like a ghost is walking through the empty rooms. 

Stanley walks his double to the car at the top of the hill. Out of a sense of loyalty to his own self, or a morbid curiosity for his own execution, Stanley doesn't know. His double almost protests, he can see it on his face, but when they make it to the Stanleymobile, carefully parked full of gasoline containers on the edge of a hill, the double nods gratefully. 

He opens the car door, and shifts in the seat. 

In the silence, Stanley repeats the plan. "Remember, make sure to drive into the trees by the lake. It might let you melt, before you can burn."

"Remember to call someone to put out the flames, before our car burns too badly. You can't afford too many repairs right now," he responds. 

They each nod in agreement, and Stanley's double shuts the car door. 

Stanley can't turn his back on his copy, no matter what he actually needs to do. His double winks at him, humor on the gallows, and mouths 'Good luck.' 

He hurtles down the hill, and there's a loud splintering sound. Firelight bleeds through the trees. 

Stanford walks away from the wreck and calls the police.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! find me at learningthomas.tumblr.com and Stanuary at stanuary.tumblr.com


End file.
